Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/War of Independence
The War of Independence was a special tournament held during the Fourth Wars as part of the Christmas special. It featured four British robots fighting against four American robots to see which side had the best machine in a simple knock-out tournament. Robots Competing UK Robots *Mortis *Panic Attack *Ming 2 *Detonator (Hypno-Disc had originally been intended to compete, but was replace with Detonator at the last minute, apparently to ensure that there would be an american robot in the final.) US Robots *Ghetto-Bot *Rammstein *The Mangulator *Frenzy Round 1 Mortis vs Ghetto-bot Ghetto-bot had a severe disadvantage in being much lighter than Mortis, who drove straight over its wedge-shaped opponent. It turned and started hitting Ghetto-bot again and again with its axe, making numerous dents. It eventually pushed Ghetto-bot onto the flame pit, where it was immobilised. Dead Metal and Shunt began to attack the American robot, whilst Mortis celebrated its victory by attacking Sir Killalot, repeatedly hitting him in the head with its Tanto Blade. Winner: Mortis Panic Attack vs Rammstein The two robots drove at each other, but were at first unable to cause too much damage. Eventually, Panic Attack lifted up Rammstein and flipped it over, but this did not affect the invertible Rammstein. Panic Attack then lifted up Rammstein and tried to set it on its side. Eventually, it overturned the American machine again. Rammstein tried to escape, but it was running out of power (its batteries were designed for the three minute matches held in America, rather than the five minute ones in the UK) and drove straight onto Panic Attack's lifting forks. With insufficient battery power to try and escape, Rammstein was helpless as the British former-champion lifted it up and carried it towards the opening pit, before dropping it in. Winner: Panic Attack Ming 2 vs The Mangulator Again, the two robots drove at each other several times, but neither could use their weapons effectively due to their designs. After a few more charges, Ming 2 rammed into The Mangulator side-on, breaking off its wheel. The house robots attacked and pitted it. Winner: Ming 2 Detonator vs Frenzy Frenzy drove at Detonator immediately and hit it with its axe. The meat-tenderizer head immediately dented the top armour of the Series 1 competitor. Detonator tried to drive away, but Frenzy caught up with it and started hitting it again. Midway through this attack, Frenzy's axe got caught in the arena floor. Matilda came in and flipped it out, allowing Frenzy to continue pummeling Detonator. Detonator could not escape and the top armour was literally crushed, before eventually sliding off altogether. After being pushed onto a flame vent, Detonator's petrol engine caught fire and was finally finished off by the house robots, being flipped and pitted along the way. Winner: Frenzy Round 2 Mortis vs Panic Attack This was a rematch from Series 2, where Panic Attack pitted Mortis in a shock victory. Panic Attack was able to get underneath Mortis, tipped it on its side and drove it into the arena wall. Mortis freed itself and hit Panic Attack with its axe. The axe got caught in the mechanism for Panic Attack's forklift, allowing Mortis to drive its rival around for a bit. Eventually, Panic Attack broke free and pushed Mortis into the arena wall, before reversing it into Sir Killalot. Sir Killalot picked up Mortis and held it aloft before dropping it. Mortis then began to attack Panic Attack again with its axe, damaging the top armour and breaking off its light. Panic Attack drove Mortis into the arena wall, but this did nothing to stop its opponent's axe. The match ended in a judges decision, with only one point in it. Winner: Mortis Ming 2 vs Frenzy Before the fight, the Ming 2 team figured that the best tactic would be to hit the axe full on, knocking off the chain and preventing it from self-righting if it was flipped over. However, as it charged in, Frenzy struck Ming 2's body, breaking the receiver on/off switch. This immobilised Ming 2 almost completely, only the flipper left working. Frenzy continued to hit Ming 2 until Dead Metal placed it on the arena flipper, where it was thrown. Winner: Frenzy Final Mortis vs Frenzy Mortis drove straight at Frenzy, pushing it into the arena wall and toppling it over. Frenzy was able to self-right, but Mortis kept up the attacks, overturning it a few more times and pushed it into Sgt Bash, who attacked it. Frenzy was unable to get a single good hit on Mortis, who pushed it into the arena side wall. Frenzy managed to escape, but Mortis then lifted it up and over with its lifting arm, before hitting its underbelly numerous times with its axe. Frenzy's axe was no longer working, leaving it unable to self-right. Mortis finally backed away as the house robots came in, and Frenzy was thrown by the arena flipper. Winner: Mortis Category:The Fourth Wars